


Peace

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Dongpyo to the rescue when you found out your boyfriend is cheating on you.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt to write a pdx fic dasjdbsd sorry

“ **Dongpyo**?” you tried to stifle a sniff but Dongpyo from the other line could hear it very clearly. He’s as attentive to you as always.

“Something wrong?” worry was already evident in his voice. You could hear him shuffling in his room, already getting ready to get out and come pick you up or go to wherever you are at that moment.

“N-No. I’m fine,” You lied. Hugging yourself as the wind blows in the cold afternoon. You could perfectly see the sun setting in the bridge you’re currently at.

“Where are you?” Dongpyo asked calmly but you could feel the urgency in his voice.

“Dongpyo…”

“Please, tell me where you are.”

“I’m at the bridge,” you said in a tiny voice.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’d be there in a minute.”

 

 •••

 

You’re looking at the sunset but you’re seeing different images.

An image of your boyfriend walking in the park with some other girl, you didn’t know. It could have been perfectly fine. The girl could have been a friend he just met at the park, or a cousin or his sister but you’re boyfriend doesn’t have sister. You steeled yourself and walked towards them but you stopped halfway.

The girl reached up to touch your boyfriend’s cheek and pull his face towards hers. You didn’t linger longer to see them betray you.

 

“Hey…” you immediately wiped the tears off your face before facing a panting Dongpyo. He didn’t really look like someone who was in a hurry, he was pretty fashionable today. He’d been running, you could tell from his windswept hair. It made him a lot cuter. You looked around and the few people on or around the bridge were looking at him. Some girls were even taking photos of him. They think he’s cute, well, he really is a cutie.

“Hi,” you tried to sound cheerful.

“Come on, let’s go.” Dongpyo grabbed your hand but you held him back. Steeling yourself to where you’re standing.

“What? Where?” you asked, confused.

“Let’s go to our house. You look awful when you cry.” He dissed but you can sense that he’d really worried about you and doesn’t want you exposed out here looking like that. “Fine,” you muttered and he smiled pulling you with him.

 

•••

 

“Here, some tea to calm your stupid nerves,” Dongpyo said, almost with a spite but you didn’t feel worse. You knew he’s mad but not at you.

You told Dongpyo what you saw, then he asked for your phone and called your boyfriend—who is now your ex thanks to Dongpyo.

“You can stay the night. Mom’s gonna be here soon,” Dongpyo said while laying out some thin books with animated minimalist prints on the front cover, he also has numerous colored pencils on by his side. Some were in a box while other were already on Dongpyo’s hands.

“What are you doing? Come down here,” he gestured to the space beside him on the carpet floor.

Like the soft fur blanket Dongpyo has given you, the carpet floor was soft and comfortable. Sleep was starting to slip its way into you.

“I liked coloring things ever since I was a kid,” You thought it was only a hobby to Dongpyo, turns out, it isn’t as simple as that. Coloring carries a sentimental value to him and you feel warm on the inside knowing that he’s sharing this kind of thing with you. It’s almost intimate.

“It calms me down. I used to have anxiety attacks as a child,” he said, you thought about this and remember all the times you saw Dongpyo coloring in his seat or at a corner in the gym during PE class. It’s a coping mechanism. “This is probably where I get all the guts to perform or recite or talk anything during class. I pour out all my nervousness in coloring so I wouldn’t stutter or shy away when I have to do something,” he continues, finishing a garden of pastel coloured flowers and soft green leaves.

“Here, you try it,” he offered another coloring book to you and inched the box of color pencils to you.

For the rest of the night you stayed there, on the floor carpet with Dongpyo, coloring pages and pouring your feelings out with every stroke of a shade, of a color. Until there was nothing left to pour out. But it was all fine. You’re feeling a lot better.

And there’s peace. Peace in your heart, despite all that’s happened today.

You look at the sleeping face of Dongpyo and smile to yourself. This is the peace you’ve been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: dongpyoism


End file.
